Land of Snow
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Naruto is chained and chakraless in a cold cell in the land of snow. But who is the shadowy figure that has come to save him? SasuNaru.
1. Part 1

**NOTE:** Ok so this takes place in the Ninja Clash In the Land of Snow movie where Naruto gets thrown in the prison thing with that chakra sucker on his stomach and hes tied up. So if you haven't watched the movie, go watch it now! then come back and read this fic.

I dont own any of this. The fabulous Masashi Kishimoto does and whoever the guys are that make the movies.

**Warnings:** umm, probably yaoi in the next part and thats bout it, other than slight spoilers if you didn't watch it.

Now, on with the story.

_Italic_- thoughts

"…"- talking

Land of snow

The loud clang of chains echoed through the cold cell as Naruto jerked at the bonds around his wrists.

The freaky thing on his stomach didn't help out his situation by zapping him now and than.

Damn chakra sucker.

_Now what am I suppose to do?_ Naruto thought , pulling on the chains again. _I cant give up, we still need to save the princess! _Just then Naruto got an idea and lifted up his right foot to his moth and pulled out a small file that was hidden there. He laughed quietly.

_Never underestimate a ninja! _

Placing the file between his teeth Naruto lifted his self up to the chains so they were level with his face. Then he started to saw away at them with the small file.

Footsteps were heard and the tool was hid inside his coat. As the steps got closer Naruto hung his head and stayed still. The cell across from him was opened noisily and a person was thrown in. When the sounds of the steps faded Naruto lifted up his head and looked over to the cell the person was thrown into.

"Princess?" The girl glanced over at him, pushing long dark hair from her face.

"Oh, it's you." She looked away from him, staring at the cold cell wall. Naruto frowned, why was this girl so rude? He shook his head and retrieved the file from earlier and resumed chiseling. The girl looked over to him.

"That's not going to help you know." Naruto ignored her and continued. Just then the small blade slipped from his teeth and dropped to the ground.

"Dammit!" His voice sounded throughout the small space. The princess looked away, putting her forehead to her knees that were drawn up.

A shadowed figure slowly stepped up behind the struggling Naruto. To pale hands quickly cover his mouth, startling him. The hands stopped a sharp noise from passing Naruto's lips. The figure spun him around. Naruto stared into deep black eyes, instantly knowing who it was.

"Sasuke!?" His mouth was covered again. "Quiet dobe. They don't know I'm here so lets keep it that way." Naruto nodded and his mouth was released. They kept their voices to a whisper.

"So Sasuke, how did you find me?" Sasuke smirked, of course he would ask that. "I used my sharigan and forced the guards to tell me, then I knocked them out." Blonde hair bounced as Naruto signaled he understood.

"Are you going to help me get out of these things then?" The raven haired boy sighed. "I guess. And we need to get the princess too." Sasuke took out a sharp kunai knife and held it up against the chains around Naruto's wrists. But he stopped after that.

"Naruto, I will let you go on one condition." Said boy growled. "What is it?" Sasuke's smirk returned.

"When this is all over you have to let me have my way with you for a night." A long silence filled the chilly air after the strange request.

_Well, what choice do I actually have? I might be able to get out of these chains, but that may take forever, and we still have to save the princess… _

"Fine."

Sasuke smiled to himself and cut the chains. He was going to have little Naruto-chan all to himself soon.

All the things he could do to the blonde flashed through his mind as him and Naruto went to release the princess.

-------------------------------

End of part 1. Hopefully part 2 will be lemon, whoo. Anyways, how did i do? i tried to keep it along the same lines as the story, but of course i changed it up. Until next time! ^-^


	2. Part 2

YAY part 2, the one you have waited for! So i wont bore you by talking so, enjoy!

Land of Snow: Part 2

Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side on a big black couch, located in the Uchiha's living room. Naruto was nervous. What was Sasuke going to do to him? He didn't know what to expect.

Sasuke turned on the TV and switched it to some MTV channel or something, Naruto wasn't sure. The people on the screen danced around and sang some song. Pretty boring.

"Umm, so Sasuke, what did you want me over here for?" He wasn't really some closet pervert, was he? Naruto shifted a little, waiting for an answer. Sasuke turned to him, dark eyes boring into blue ones.

"I just wanted to spend some time together with my _best friend._" It seemed Sasuke was leaning in closer to him.

"Well im gunna go to the bathroom, so, wait here." Naruto hopped up from the couch and sprinted to the bathroom. Sasuke was defiantly acting weird. The sound of the door slamming shut made Sasuke stand and walk to it.

If the blonde wouldn't come by himself he would just have to surprise him. A few minutes later the toilet flushed and the door clicked as it was unlocked. Sasuke watched the door knob slowly turn and the door pull back, reveling Naruto.

Taking this opening Sasuke pulled his startled friend forward, then slammed him against the wall to the right of the door. He placed both of his hands on the wall on either side of Naruto's head. Sasuke looked up at him, ready to attack those lips he had always wanted to taste. But before he could, Naruto spoke.

"Why Sasuke, why?" Why? Sasuke drew back some looking away, confused slightly by the question. "Why, you ask? Isn't it obvious by now? I didn't know you were that stupid, Naruto." Again their eyes met, staring.

" Is it because you like me or something?"

_Of course, you idiot._ Sasuke pushed away the thought.

"What do you think? Why do you think I wanted to _have my way with you_?" Silence filled the air, neither of them had anything left to say. Sasuke slowly pushed his face to Naruto's, until their lips just touched a little.

"I love you, moron." Sasuke's lips connected with Naruto's before he could answer. Naruto stood frozen, taking in Sasuke's words and action. Sasuke loved him? Like the kind with hearts and kisses and stuff like that? Obviously. Naruto's mouth slowly responded by moving in sink with Sasuke's. A tongue pocked at his lips, and Naruto slowly opened his mouth to let it in.

Sasuke pushed himself up against Naruto, leaving no space in between their bodies. His tongue brushed over Naruto's and he herd him let out a soft moan. Licking the response Sasuke coaxed Naruto to swim with his own pink organ. They danced in each others mouths for a while until Naruto felt a hand pulling at his jacket zipper, sliding it down.

"Sasuke." He whispered, as the had pushed the cloth of his shoulders, falling to the floor. "Yes?" The hand slipped under Naruto's black shirt, running fingers over his chest and down to his abdomen. Naruto smiled a little.

"That tickles." Sasuke pulled the shirt over a blonde head, letting it drop to the floor, joining the jacket.

"Dobe." Naruto reached up and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, then dropping it. The bodies connected again and they shared each others heat. Pale hands snaked down to orange pants and snapped the button, making the zipper fall down on its track. Naruto's pants fell, reveling blue cotton boxers that went unnoticed by Sasuke.

"So, you really want to do this?" Naruto listened intently to the husky voice by his ear. Sasuke lightly licked the shell of it and nibbled.

Releasing it he continued, "We could stop you know, I wouldn't do anything unless you want me to, despite what I made you agree to."

Naruto tried to think about the words, forcing his lust covered emotions to subside. Did he want this? Wasn't he suppose to like Sakura? But Sasuke had always been there, always trained with him and had even bought him ramen that one time.

Sasuke waited patiently for the answer as Naruto ran through his thoughts. Finally he came to a decision. Looking up at Sasuke he smiled.

"Yes, I want to do this."

--------------------------

Ok, i know, i lied. i said lemon was in this part and boo on me . BUT it will definatly be in the next part, so there is going to be the last part, part 3. So, this was my first time writing somthing like this. i took it slow, hopefully not to slow, but it had read in slash writing stuff that you dont want to jusm right into sex and all that, so im trying. be prepaired for #3! review if you can, thanks to all of you who did already! ;)


	3. Part 3

Finally, this is the last part, no lie! dont believe me then read it and you will see a big END at the end. So read now and like it, or not, i guess.

Land of Snow: part 3

The mattress was soft yet firm. Naruto was gently pushed up onto it and he laid down, head on the feather down pillows. After he had said he wanted to do this, Sasuke led them to his room and to the bed. The bed sipped as Sasuke got on, crawling over to straddling Naruto's hips.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers, letting his semi-erect cock slip out. "So Naruto, do you want a blow-job?"

Said blonde bushed. "I don't care, just hurry up." Sasuke smirked. "Why so hasty Naruto? We have all night." Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's mouth was place over the head of his erection, which was now slightly leaking pre-cum thanks to Sasuke's seductive voice saying his name. Sasuke's tongue swirled over the top. He took more into his mouth and lighting ran his teeth up and down bobbing his head. Naruto arched up, grabbing the sheets on the side of his head, moaning.

Sasuke continued to suck and now had also took the base of Naruto's cock in his hand, pumping in rhythm whenever his head went up and down.

"Sasuke I'm.." Sasuke removed his mouth, letting the still hard member slid out. "Hey! Why'd you stop?" Naruto's legs were pushed apart and Sasuke sat in-between them.

"Because, I don't want you to come yet. I'll let when im pounding your ass into this mattress" Naruto blushed again.

Stupid Sasuke and his words that made him get hot and turn his face pink. His lips were caught in a chaste kiss before he could say any more. He heard Sasuke open a the small table next to the bed and take out something. His lips were released and his legs got drawn up over Sasuke's shoulders.

Something clicked and a light orange like smell reached Naruto's nose. Sasuke squeezed out a good amount of the lube before snapping the cap back on and throwing it on the bedside table. Smearing it over his cock Sasuke moaned, he could imagine being inside Naruto and how tight and hot it would be. Using the rest he gently slipped two fingers into Naruto's hole, moving them around, looking for his prostate. Naruto took a shuddering breathe. It hurt, but at the same time there was pleasure.

Sasuke finally found Naruto's prostate and he yelled out. "Aaah! Sasuke!" His fingers poked around again. "Hmm?" Naruto's breathing increased along with his heart beats.

"Do that again." Sasuke obeyed and brushed against it a few more times before pulling out his fingers when Naruto was streched enough and positioned the head of his cock at Naruto's entrance. Naruto reached up and pushed Sasuke's jet-black bangs away from his face.

"So, are you going to fuck me into this bed like you promised?" Sasuke moaned lightly, Naruto's voice was husky and uke-ish, just waiting to be fucked.

"That _was_ the first plan, but I changed my mind." Naruto frowned. Then what was Sasuke doing with his cock just about up his ass? Sasuke smirked at the blonde's confused look.

"Im not going to fuck you because im going to _make love _to you."

Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto slowly, fighting back the urge to go faster. When he was in all the way he stopped and looked down at Naruto, who had his eyes closed.

Slowly, blue finally met deep black. Naruto nodded a little, saying to continue. Sasuke pulled back and pushed in, a little harder this time. The heat was over whelming, the tightness constricting, and soon Sasuke's picked up speed and had a steady thrust going. Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke's head down to his, sealing their lips into a soaring kiss.

Changing his angle slightly, Naruto's prostate was hit. "Sasuke! T-there!" Sasuke kept his position and repeatedly rammed into Naruto's sweet spot and he soon had the blonde moaning and tensing with on coming release.

After a few more thrusts Naruto called out and his seed covered both there stomachs. Sasuke came right after, grunting a 'Naruto' and collapsing next to him. He pulled out and covered them up with a abandoned blanket. Naruto pulled him close, pressing his face into Sasuke's chest, inhaling the other boys sent, smiling.

"Naruto?"

"Yea?" Sasuke waited for a few seconds, debating in his mind what he should say.

"Never mind, I don't need to say it again." Naruto laughed.

"I love you too, Sasuke." The raven haired boy smiled lightly and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"Oh, and Naruto?" Naruto closed his eyes.

"Hm?"

"The next time your chained and chakra-less like you were before, im not going to untie you." Naruto opened his eyes and looked up and Sasuke, who was looking down at him.

"Why not?"

Sasuke's hands came up and cupped Naruto's cheeks.

"Because. Bondage is kinky." And stole his breath with a kiss.

~~~END~~~

The end is here. took me a while but there you have it! Yes, this was my first time writing a lemon. Naru-chan makes a cute uke, ne? Sorry if it seamed i went more slow than was needed but i wanted to try and make it good. So how'd i do? ok or what, review and tell me what you thought! ***


End file.
